This Time Around
by AnJ
Summary: Bella promised Edward forever....but the Fates tore them apart...Spoilers ahead. This story takes place after Eclipse


Authors Note: Hi Guys!! I wrote this story on the morning after reading Eclipse (which is absolutely fabulous! I freaking read all 600 pages in 5 hours!). I woke up and this story was in my head...waiting to be told. It just wouldn't leave me alone (I ended up writing scenes during a very boring meeting...hehe). So here is it. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is my take on the story after Eclipse. I just want to let you guys know that I've never ready any of the other Twilight Fanfics (but I will now, since it'll be a year until the next book!) so any similarities is purely coincidental. For those of you who know me you know that I haven't been on Fanfiction in 2+ years. I hope you guys like it and review!!! Thanks!! 

Characters are based on the Twilight novel by the wonderful Stephenie Meyers. Everything else if from my over imaginative head

SPOILERS AHEAD. BEWARE IF YOU HAVENT READ ECLIPSE

_"No Bella, you promised me forever..."_

_"I love you Edward...we'll have our forever...wait for me..."_

**Bella's POV**

_**August 13th - 2 hours earlier**_

"I have to say...I did a pretty damn good job. You look absolutely amazing! Edward is going to go gaga when he sees you!" Alice said beaming. She stared at herself in the mirror, sweeping a stray strand of hair away from her eyes.

Wedding day. My wedding day. I can't believe it. I stared at my reflection. The vintage style dress that Alice picked fit perfectly and a long white veil covered my hair, which was swept up in an elaborate up-do. Sigh. I promised Alice she could have fun her, but this is too much! I have to admit thought; she and Rosalie (yes... her...shocking huh?) did a pretty good job.

"Um, Bella? Did you hear me? I said the ceremony is about to start." I glanced up and saw Rosalie waiting impatiently by the doorway.

"I'm ready, I think..." I replied weakly. My stomach was in knots and my hands were getting cold and clammy. Darn these nerves!

I turned back to the mirror for a final look. Everything will be all right. I'm just anxious cause I haven't seen Edward all day.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road!" Alice said, escorting me out the door. I could already hear the pianist playing the wedding march.

Warm and tingly feeling suddenly surrounded me. Jasper smiled at me as he waited for Alice on the doorway. Rosalie and Emmet was already half way down the aisle.

"You look wonderful. Everything will be perfect." Alice kissed my cheek, took Jasper's hand and walked down the aisle.

"You ready Bells?" Charlie asked, hesitantly.

"Yes." I said, smiling back at my father. I peaked through the door and saw my mother and Phil standing with Esme and Carlisle. They were facing the doorway, waiting for me.

"You look beautiful darling," he said, also kissing my cheek. He took my hand and looped it around his.

This is it. Taking a deep breath, I stepped over the doorway... And then the world stopped.

There he was... my Edward...waiting down the aisle. He was devastatingly handsome, a god among men. He wore a black tuxedo (that fits his body perfectly) and the biggest smile on his beautiful face. His eyes met mine and for a minute we just stared at each other. Everyone else faded. I forgot to breathe.

He winked, breaking the trance.

I started walking (um...fast) down the aisle. Every minute away from Edward was torture. I can see his smile, turn into his dazzling grin. My goodness...

We finally reached the end of the aisle. "I love you Bella. You'll always be my little girl." Charlie said squeezing my hand.

"I love you too, Dad."

Edward stood before us, looking too good to be true.

"You take good care of my Bella, Edward." Charlie said.

"Don't worry Charlie." Edward whispered, never taking his eyes off me. "She's everything to me. Nobody will love her more." Edward said as he shook my father's hand. He took my hand into his and smiled. Love was his eyes.

I couldn't stop staring at him. I was afraid to blink, scared that he might disappear. Taking his cold hand, we walked toward the priest.

The whole thing was a blur. I was in a dazed for most of the ceremony.

Edward took both of my hands and I looked up at him. He looked into my eyes and started to recite his vows.

"Bella, I've waited for you for a long time. I still cannot believe that you are here with me," he said, smiling. "I never truly felt complete until you came into my life. The past has proven that I cant live without you. There is no me without you my love."He confessed. He raised his hand to gently brush the tears falling down my cheek. " I'm so thankful that even after all we've been through, you still chose me. You are and will always be my life. I give my heart to you Bella. You'll never truly know how much I love you, but I'll spend forever proving it to you. That is what I promise you Bella...Forever." He lifted my hand and kissed it with his cold lips. " take you as my bride, Bella." He said, slipping the gold wedding band on my finger.

"Bella, your vows." Said the priest

"Edward, all my life, I felt like something was missing but that all changed when I met you. Every time I'm with you, everything is just right, everything falls into place, and my world is perfect. You are my world. Together, we can face anything. In this life and the next, I will always love you completely. I am yours forever, Edward. Our forever starts now." I smiled at him as I slipped the wedding band on his finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Edward kissed both of my hands. "You're finally mine now Bella, and I'm yours."

I've always been yours Edward." Then he kissed me. His kiss was soft, full of promise, full of love.

"I now present you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

_**- -**_

"I give you my heart? Very romantic Edward, but taken literally, its pretty morbid." I joked. I sidestepped and ended up stepping on my gown.

"I think Alice deserves another Porsche" Edward grinned.

"What? Why?"

"She did an amazing job with the wedding. It was everything that I'd imagined... and that dress you are wearing...mmm...maybe I should buy her two..." he laughed.

"Ha Ha... very funny." I said sarcastically. I stepped to the left and ended up stepping on my gown again. It was our first dance as husband and wife and I felt like I was floating in the air. I nestled closer, burying my face on his neck.

"I can't believe we're married. This definitely tops my top 10. When you walked in the church, you looked so beautiful Bella... I forgot to breathe," he kissed the top of my head.

"Good thing you don't need to breathe then." I joked. "But I totally understand how you felt." I sighed.

I looked at the people I love most in the world, surrounding us. Mom, Dad, Phil, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie. Even Jacob, his dad (out of respect for my dad of course), and Embry was there. It meant a lot that Jacob came. I know it hurts him to see me married to Edward. But as we agreed, we'll be friends. I smiled at him and he smiled back hesitantly. This is my family. My heart soared and I was filled with joy. And then, I stepped on my gown again.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm glad I let Alice plan this wedding, but if I don't get out of this gown soon, I'm going to scream."

Edward laughed. "Do you need help darling?" He said seductively.

"Look here buddy, we still have 2 hours before this party is over. Good thing Alice brought another dress for me to change into. She probably knew I'd be stepping over this thing all night. Where is she anyways? She was just here."

"I don't know..." A worried look crossed his face.

"We'll I'll go find her so she can help me change. Wait right here. I think my mom wants to dance with you. She keeps trying to sneak in...hehe"

"She wants to have a _talk_ with me before the night is over. Yikes!" he smiled. "I think I should go with you though, to find Alice." he said, sounding worried again.

"HA! You just don't want to dance and have that talk with my mom! Don't worry about it. She's probably just looking over some wedding detail. I'll find her. I'll be right back. I love you... " and then I kissed him.

" I love you too. Hurry back."

I saw my mom snag him right up as soon as I left. The surprised look on Edward's face made me giggle... as if he didnt already know what she wanted.

After a few minutes of looking for Alice, I gave up and went up to the dressing room. I knew exactly where she put the dress. I was eager to change and get back to Edward. I've only been away from him for a few minutes and already I was feeling restless.

I stepped into the room and was greeted by the nice cool air. I walked straight to the closet and pulled out the garment bag. Finally!

The door click behind me. I turned around and found myself face to face with a stranger.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Bang Bang

Shocked, I looked down at the spreading red stain on my white dress. I looked up to find the person who shot me, but he was gone.

"Edward..." I whispered before the darkness took me.

**_- -_**

"Bella, wake up Bella... don't do this," the handsome angel sobbed.

"Edward?" I croaked

"Its me my love, you'll be okay, just hang on. Oh God, please just hang on." He pleaded. "Carlisle! Please do something!!!"

"She lost a lot of blood Edward. I'm doing my best to stop the bleeding"

"Baby, its me, Mommy. Just hang on he ambulance is on his way. Daddy is here too. Just hold on for us, please!" she cried.

"It's really cold" I shivered.

"Oh Bella. Don't leave me. Hold on just a little longer..." Edward cried helplessly.

"Ok... The pain is gone now Edward... I'm just cold and really tired."

"No Bella. I don't know how to exist without you. If you go... I'll go with you..." he whispered

"Edward!" I said too quickly. Pain shot through my whole body. I understood what he was telling me and I panicked. "You ...have to... promise me tha..that..you wont do it." I begged.

"It's ok Bella. Don't worry about it anymore." He said calmly. He was decided.

"Promise me Edward. This... is... the last thing I...I ask of you..." It was harder and harder to speak. "Please promise me Edward..."

"I promise Bella...". He sobbed.

I'll come back...to...you. I'll...fin...find away..."

"Please don't leave me... I love you...you promised me forever..."

"I love you Edward. We'll have our forever... wait for me..."

Then the cold darkness came and swept me away

**_- -_**

Alice walked in the room in a daze. Why she didn't see it earlier, she doesn't know. Everything was just blank. She was too late... she figured it out too late. And now... Bella was gone...

She watched Edward, a blank lost look on his face, cradle Bella's body. He was saying her name desperately over and over again like a prayer, like some how it might bring her back. But she knew, her kind knew that stench, Bella was dead.

Everyone was crying. The room smelled of blood. It was too much for her.

She walked right back out. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett was waiting for her.

"Bella's gone..." she whispered, as if they didn't already know.

Downstairs she could hear the guest were crying, grieving...

Outside she heard the soul tearing, painful howl of a wolf...

It was too much. Her heart was breaking. She sank down on the floor and cried.

**_- -_**

"Edward, you have to let her go. The ambulance is here to take her body." Carlisle said.

"NO!!" he growled a little too forcefully. He didn't care if the humans found him out. They can kill him for all he cares. His body hurt, his heart was broken into a million little jagged pieces, and all he wanted was to have his Bella back. His beautiful, warm, Bella. He wanted to scream, tear the room apart, he wanted to run, and he wanted to die...

"Edward, let her go. Her parents need to say goodbye to her too." Esme said.

Like a robot, Edward stood up. He knew what he had to do. She promised him forever, but now she's gone. A promise broken...

Well, he can break promises too...

Decided, he laid Bella's cold body on the floor. He took one long last look on his beloved and left the room.

Outside, he was confronted by both Emmett and Jasper. He knew that they were ready to stop him. Fine. If they wanted to fight...He'll give them one hell of a fight.

"Edward..." Alice said gently

"Alice, don't talk to me. I might say something I might regret later." But he knew there is no later for him.

"That's not fair Edward." Rosalie yelled, "It wasnt Alice's fault!"

"Don't do it Edward. You promised her." Alice begged. She looked like a broken doll, slumpped on the floor.

"She promised me too, but that promise is broken..." he chocked. His Bella was gone...

"She'll come back..."

"How do you know for sure, Alice? And what if she doesn't. I just live the rest of my life without her? No!" He fault exhausted. "Just...just leave me alone." He walked away

"She will come back. How do you think she'll feel when she comes back and you're not here for he..." she yelled after him.

But he was already running...

_- I hope you guys liked it. This is just the first chapter. Please review and comment. Or... no second chapter! Don't you want to know if Bella comes back or how she comes back or what kind of Bella she will be if she came back? Hmmm... COMMENT!! 3 AnJ -_


End file.
